


Cobwebs and Flies Come Out

by MangaManiac



Series: Skate the Issue [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I make an appearance, I'm sorry kei, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa Tooru where are you?, Save my Writing, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: “I just don’t understand why. Why would he do something like that? Doesn’t he know we all want him around? What the hell could have happened to force him to this? Why didn’t I see it? Who did this to him? Why didn’t I know what was going on? Why didn’t he talk to me? Doesn’t he know I want him to stay here? Doesn’t he know I . . . I . . .”  I love him. He started to cry then, he didn’t make a sound but he slowly crouched down and wrapped his hand around his head, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt so bad. He couldn’t finish the sentence; it was the first time he had ever admitted to himself that he loved Tsukishima. Why hadn’t he just said it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! I finally got this chapter written around exams, and studying, and quidditch practice, and playing volleyball. lol I'm busy all the time.
> 
> Anyway I made another appearance, you also may have noticed I edited out a chapter, it was a side story anyway. I also wanted to ask if you guys would like me to put in side stories as extra chapters. Like go through Bokuto's perspective and how he convinced Terushima to like him, because I am kinda skipping that in this story sorry! I could also go over Suga and Akaashi getting together, and Kageyama and Hinata. Like I have ideas for all of them, and I'm not sure if people want to read them.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but sometimes I just don't have the time to do it. Anyway, I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to keep it together and coherent. Also, I added a new couple because I have been stuck into that hell, and I need it in life. Sorry for the self insert, but I needed someone to move the story forward.

A little time had passed since Kuroo had been shown to Tsukki’s room, and he got up to walk around. He felt like he was going to burst, and he just couldn’t handle it right now, he needed to talk to someone. He walked out of the room only to meet one of the paramedics who had brought Tsukki to the hospital. She looked up at him as he walked out, and he noticed she was very short, she couldn’t be taller than Nishinoya he thought. She also had brown hair with blond and red streaks in it, she looked tired but alert. He couldn’t think of how to talk to her, if he remembered correctly she was American, and he couldn’t remember any English for the life of him at that moment.

“Hello, what is your name? I never caught it earlier.” She spoke in perfect Japanese and it took him a minute to realize she had probably been in Japan for a while.

“Oh, my name’s Kuroo.” His voice was hoarse, and there was no emotion to it. He could tell that he probably seemed like a total wreck at that moment in time, and he really didn’t care.

“Ok, my name’s Hale Megan, but you can call me Meg. I’ve never gotten used to being called by my last name anyway.” She became quiet for a moment. “How is your friend?” He looked up at her in surprise and then decided to answer.

“He’s stable now, I’m not really sure about anything else though. But, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” He wasn’t trying to be rude but her face turned down in shock, he just thought she should be out helping someone else.

“No, I’m actually off, Kevin and I were coming back to end our shift when your call came in. We were the closest, so we decided to stay late and get to you.” Her voice trailed off, and he watched her mess with her fingers ringing them in her hands. He thought she had to be close to his age, but she seemed much younger. “I stayed because I wanted to check on you and your friend. Is that not ok?”

“Ahhh, no it’s fine. Sorry I wasn’t trying to be rude.” He ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down. “I was just going for a walk, care to join me?”

“Sure.” She nodded and followed next to him as he began to walk the many halls of the hospital. He didn’t speak for a long time, he just slowly wandered, and she didn’t speak either. They made it out to the front of the hospital before either of them spoke.

“You know you can talk to me. I understand what is going through your head right now from both sides.” She spoke the words softly, and she didn’t look at him but in that moment he believed her.

“I just don’t understand why. Why would he do something like that? Doesn’t he know we all want him around? What the hell could have happened to force him to this? Why didn’t I see it? Who did this to him? Why didn’t I know what was going on? Why didn’t he talk to me? Doesn’t he know I want him to stay here? Doesn’t he know I . . . I . . .” I love him. He started to cry then, he didn’t make a sound but he slowly crouched down and wrapped his hand around his head, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt so bad. He couldn’t finish the sentence; it was the first time he had ever admitted to himself that he loved Tsukishima. Why hadn’t he just said it?

He felt her hand rubbing soothing circles into his back, he heard her humming, maybe to calm him. He looked over at her and realized she had knelt down next to him, she was watching him, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“I understand you know.” She said it again, looking away from him. “I take it all the tall guys walking over here are the friends who were coming?” She asked, and Kuroo looked up to see the whole team walking towards them.

“Ya, that’s them all right.” He stood up slowly watching them as they started to recognize him and came running towards him.

“Kuroo, what’s going on? How is he?” Bokuto grabbed his shoulders as he basically shouted out the questions. Kuroo gently pulled Bokuto’s hands off of his shoulders and looked around to everyone, he realized there were a couple more people there than were normally with the team. He noticed two men that seemed to know Oikawa and Iwaizumi since they were talking in hushed tones to them. He also noticed Bokuto holding another man’s hand, the man had tattoos, and piercing, and he had an undercut with blonde hair on top. He figured it must be that tattoo artist that he had been seeing for a little while now, he remembered that the artist’s name was Terushima. He also saw Shimizu in the group with her girlfriend, Misaki.

“At this time Tsukishima is stable, he will have to be kept here in the hospital for a few days. But, I don’t want anyone to treat him differently, I have a feeling that would make things worse right now. We need to . . .” Kuroo was cut off by the paramedic.

“Actually you should talk about it.” She looked up at all of them. “Just don’t blame him, that will make things worse, and let him talk about it on his own terms. But, if he wants to talk about it then do. Avoiding it helps no one, not him, or any of you, or anyone else who gets to know him afterwards.”

“But, how do you know that that’s what we should do?” It was Yamaguchi who asked. “I’ve talked with him before, he said he would talk to me if something was wrong, I knew something was wrong. But he didn’t talk to me, even though I asked him to. So, how do you know that this is what he needs?” Kuroo watched as Yamaguchi’s shoulders slowly hunched as he spoke and he could hear the tears and slight hiccups in his words. He hadn’t known that Tsukki and Yamaguchi had talked about this kind of thing.

“I know from personal experience. I know because I’ve been on both sides of this coin. I know because I’ve done the same thing, and I know how hard it is to open up and there are so many reasons that he won’t want to, but he will end up opening up, because there is only so much you can take before you end up breaking. He’s already broken, now he needs the support to pull himself back together, which means talking about it. You may learn some things you never knew about him, but in the end you need to support him and let him know you aren’t going anywhere.” She smiled at this and slowly patted Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright eventually, don’t expect it to get better right away, but in time it’ll get better.”

“I agree. We need to just support him for now, and if he wants to talk we let him.” Iwaizumi was the one who spoke up, and his expression made it clear that no one was to argue against it. Not that anyone was going to. “Where is he? We should go see him.”

“Oh, ya. It’s this way.” Kuroo slowly started walking back into the hospital, followed by the team. The paramedic walked away and left. The whole team wasn’t allowed to go into the room at once, so Kuroo decided that Yamaguchi, Iwaizumi, and himself would go and stay with him until he woke up. But he knew it would be some time so he decided to talk.

“So, he talked to you before? What did he say?” Kuroo directed the question at Yamaguchi, and he could see that Yamaguchi was immediately nervous.

“Do you remember, that night that I texted you about when Tsukki goes for his run?”

“Ya of course I remember, Tsukki said he was coming back the next day.”

“It was my birthday, and from what you had said I knew something was off. So I confronted him about the bandages on his ankle.” Iwaizumi interrupted.

“I thought he had just sprained it, isn’t that what he told the team?” Iwaizumi hadn’t known about everything that was going on at the time, so he was confused.

“Yes Iwaizumi-san that is what he told the team, but that isn’t what had actually happened. Please let me finish.”

“Ok, sorry I’ll ask any questions I have at the end.”

“Thank you. Anyway, he shut down and wouldn’t talk to me for a little bit. I’ve never seen him like that so eventually, I went to comfort him and ask what had happened again. He told me he had been cutting his ankles, and that he had thought about suicide. We talked for a really long time, and eventually he agreed to talk to me whenever something was wrong. I thought he was doing better, he hadn’t been cutting anymore, and he seemed to be doing better. So I don’t know why this happened.” Yamaguchi’s head was in his hands by the end of this.

“I had no idea.” Iwaizumi paused for a minute taking everything in. “He hid it so well.”

“I know, he hid it from me for a very long time too.”

“How? And why?” Kuroo spoke up this time.

“I don’t know, there were always excuses for why his ankles were wrapped up, and it wasn’t often enough to question. I have no idea why though.” Yamaguchi looked up at Kuroo, and over to Iwaizumi.

“I think that might be something we find out after this incident.” Kuroo said and he looked over at Tsukki. “Anyway, I’m going to sleep a little bit, let me know if something happens.” Kuroo then closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here --> http://animemeg13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated and any comments or kudos are great!
> 
> Also I want to do some prompt writing for Haikyuu!! so tell me here, or on Tumblr.


End file.
